Vehicles may detect occupants equipped with wearable devices based on an occupant's motions. For example, the motions may be gestures involving moving the steering wheel and opening/closing vehicle doors. In some instances, the motions may be used to determine whether an occupant equipped with the wearable device is driving the vehicle.